User blog:TheJoshinator2015/Specy Spooktacular Posters (like propaganda or movie posters)
We need to add the finishing touches to Specy Spooktacular by Halloween. All we need now is custom title cards and POSTERS! Posters feature the events and people that are seen in the part. Remember Mondo's propaganda for new episodes? I updated the list with XI and XII. The final part is XIII (13) which is UNLUCKY FOR SOME! How they are arranged: Part I: Top: Nutty running away from a hallucination Title: Jack stabbing the title with a carving knife Bottom: Lammy and Mr Pickles surrounded by zombie pumpkins Part II: Top: a dead Toothy and a radioactive radiation sign on a door Title: Title sucked in along with some HTFs by a black hole Bottom: Cryptie, The Ghost and possessed office equipment Part III: Top: Cryptie, Graves and some zombies Title: Trixie and title in crystal ball Bottom: Sniffles and his servant Part IV: Top: Warewolf Flippy howling at the moon Title: Meteors impacting the title Bottom: Trippy, Cuddles, Giggles and Josh Part V: Top: Fungus and the creatures Title: Robo Star and Rae-Khan on either side of the title Bottom: Crazy and Shelly running away from a gill monster Part VI: Top:Emily and Kit Kat flying in the moon Title: Sir Gron and Grunts the Gruesome cross swords over the title Bottom: Rip and Torn staring at a hand emerging from a grave Part VII: Top: Britton as a broom and Josh as a rat Title: Fizzles near the title Bottom: Vampire Crazy and Shelly and Werewolf Ale and Josh Part VIII: Top: Thirsty running away from a flipped out Frostbite Title: Robo Star and Bastion (costumed) on either side of the title Bottom: Josh, Cuddles and Nutty surrounded by video game characters and items Part IX: Top: Sniffles riding a bike in the moon Title: The title being kicked by invisible Pranky while Pierce laughs Bottom: Giant Giggles, Bastion and Josh and tiny Splendid and Devious Part X: Top: Hypnotist Trixie Title: The title stood on by a spider queen which is surrounded by small Bastion, Cryptie, Buck and Chuck Bottom: Sniffles staring at an open portal containing some rogue cartoon characters Part XI: Top and title: Pharaoh Wrappy's gleaming eyes Middle: Pierce leading his clone army Bottom: Lumpy and silhouettes of Flipqy (Evil Flippy), Alice (Evil Ale) and Savana (Evil Savaughn) Part XII: Top: Some Tree Friends cowering from Grim Reaper Russell Title: Title in the red eye of SNI 10000 (later DEV 8000) Bottom: An evil Pranky looking over Pierce, Fireball and Josh in flames. Part XIII: Top: Splendid and alternate HTFs Title: Truffles' dead body (with an apple) on one side of the title and Lumpy about to chop off a purple leg with a cleaver Bottom: Josh surrounded by Jack, The Ghost and Pharaoh Wrappy. The title should be as horrific as it can be (Except for Part XI, the title for that poster is Egyptian to concide with the Curse of the Wrappy episode). Try some horror fonts you find on the internet. Here are some templates to get you started Category:Blog posts